milmofandomcom-20200223-history
Titles
Titles are part of the hundreds of Medals that a player can obtain in MilMo, for example, Quests, collecting Exploration Tokens or killing a certain amount of Monsters of a certain type, players receive medals. Each medal has a name or a title, which can be applied to a player profile. To add a title to your profile, do the following: *Obtain a medal *Click the Profile icon ( ) at the top of the screen *Click the Profile tab *Click again to 'Title'. Next, by your name, click the 'Edit' button *Choose a title from the list and click "Done" *If you prefer not to have a title, click "Remove" By hovering over your character (outside the menu), the chosen title is displayed underneath its name. *The titles in this list are grouped into categories, but without category names to separate them. It is relatively easy to compare the list of titles to the list of medals in the game to find out which category a particular title belongs to. How do I obtain titles? The most direct answer would be to play MilMo. Virtually everything you do will result in a medal and title sooner or later. But for those who prefer a little more detailed information on obtaining titles, please read more. Categories Each title is classified depending on how the medal was obtained. The list below shows each main category currently in existence and what to do to get both medals and titles. *'Wealth' - Collecting Gems and Coins *'Star Tokens' - Collect Star Tokens *'Arena' - PvP Arena fighting *'Exploration' - Collecting Exploration Tokens *'Events' - Complete events before the deadline *'Weapons' - Use Weapons in battles *'Mining' - Using the Miner's Pick *'Adventures' - Finish Quests *'Miscellaneous' - Complete a series of missions of certain NPCs in Summer Tide Saga *'Achievements' - Collect Medals *'Excavations' - Using the Shovel *'Death' - Being Knocked Out *'Warrior' - Kill a set number of certain monsters *'Converters' - Use Converters *'Shopping' - Shopping in the Cash Shop *'Gifts' - Sendings gifts to people on your friends list *'Lockboxes' - Open Lockboxes *'Mystery Boxes' - Open Mystery Boxes *'Monsters' - Kill Monsters or capture Creatures List of Titles Here is the list of all available titles, separated by categories. Star Tokens *'Tip': Collect the Star Tokens weekly. (VIP Players only). #Seeing Stars #Lucky Star #Astronaut Wannabe #Shooting Star #Sky-Watcher #Master Astronomer #Space Age Hero #The New Galileo Medals/Star Tokens Arena Titles *'Tip': Fight against other players in the Arena. #Rampaging Rookie #Thracian Terror #Stampeding Secutor #Gruesome Gladiator #Tenderfoot #Challenger #Rival #Arena Champion #Unscratched #Perfectionist #Untouchable #The Flawless #The Detonator #The Bomber #Shadowlurker #The Survivor #Warhead Medals/Arena Achievement Titles *'Tip': A progressive total of all medals collected. #The Capable #The Thorough #The Rising #The Accomplished Medals/Achievements Shop Titles These titles are divided into two subcategories, Shopping and Gifts. The first deals with general shopping at the Shop, while the second deals with generosity with friends. Shopping *'Tip': June Cash or Coins is required to buy in the Cash Shop. #Thrifty #Bargain Hunter #Heavy Wallet #VIP #Independently Wealthy #Angel Investor #Venture Capitalist #Unlimited Funds Medals/Shopping Gifting *'Tip': Buy stuff in the Shop and send it to friends. This requires June Cash. #Generous #Good Friend #Spreader of Wealth #Saint Medals/Gifting Lockbox Titles *'Tip': Open any Lockboxes you find. Keys can be bought in the Shop. #All Keyed Up #Treasure Hunter #Locksmith #Key Player Medals/Lockboxes Mystery Box Titles *'Tip': Open any Mystery Boxes you receive. #Curious #Seeker #Secretive #Mysterious Medals/Mystery Boxes Death Titles #KO'd #Punch Drunk #Black and Blue #Standing Tall Event Titles *'Tip': End events as fast as possible. They don't last forever! #Black-Toothed Buccaneer #From the Depths #Deep Sea Horror #Land Defender #Pumpkin-Headed #Pumpkin Smasher #Jack O'Lantern #In the Belfry #On Dark Wings #The Vampiric #Too Many Legs! #Creep #Just Plain Scary #Master of Fear #Nose-Nipper #Frostbitten #Abominable #Junior Jingler #Bell-Ringer #Ringing in the New Year #The Impatient #Under Wraps #Present Danger #A Light in the Darkness #An Open Book #Book Worm #Best-Seller #Paper Tiger #Arch Archivist #The Librarian #Living Legend #All Cooped Up #Chick Chucker #Spring Avenger #Spring Fling Wunderkind #Deep Crab Defeater #Prawn Saboteur #Royal Roadblock #Sea Star Seeker #Beach Comber #Starry-Eyed #Seafarer #Uninspired #Corrupted #Touched By Darkness #Master Alchemist #Fashionable Treasure Hunter #Shiny Shell Collector #Lustrous Lookout #Iridescent Sonar #Peep Prodder #Coo Contender #Nest Master #Sun Parade Master Medals/Events Excavation Titles *'Tip': Use your Shovel and dig it anywhere. #Sandbox Hero #Minor Miner #Shovel-Happy #Tunneler Medals/Excavation Wealth Titles These titles are divided into two categories, Gems and Coins. Gems can be obtained from quests, killing monsters and achieving medals, and collecting Coins daily on the islands. *'Tip': Repeatable Quests and Lockboxes are also a good source of Gems. Gems #Quartz-Collector #Hermatite Hoarder #Ruby Radar #Peridot Pack Rat #Sapphire Saver #Garnet Gatherer #Emerald Eater #Diamond Dog Coins #Penny Pincher #Cheapskate #Scrooge #Good with the Green #Big Bucks #Made of Money #Hoarder #Owns a Money Tree Medals/Wealth Exploration Titles Exploration Titles are divided into a major category and a subcategory: Exploration and Level Exploration. The main category deals with the total of Exploration Tokens collected. The subcategory deals with the Exploration Tokens found in each area of each adventure. There are a total of 8 Exploration Tokens in each area. *'Tip': Ask for help from a friend or, as a last resort, use the Wiki Token Guides to locate the Exploration Tokens. Exploration Titles #Lucky Guesser #Seeker of the Secluded #Discoverer of the Obscure #Finder of the Hidden #Collector of the Arcane #The Human Compass Level Exploration - Chatrooms and Summer Tide Saga #Sand Sifter #Secret Squid Searcher #Diviner #Tree Climber #Rose-Colored Sensation #Human Cannonball #King of the Mountain #Mountaineer #Treasure Finder #Royal Pain #Truth Seeker #Eagle-Eyed Hero #Ruin Raider #Mad Mushroom Skillz #On Vacation #Alien Mastermind #First Class #Dual Duelist #Infiltrator #Caravaneer #Royal Knight Medals/Level Exploration - Chatrooms and Summer Tide Saga Level Exploration - Mice & Maniax #Demolisher #Claustrophobic #Refugee #Daredevil #Master Chef #Robot Chew Toy Medals/Level Exploration - Mice & Maniax Level Exploration - The Horizon #Greenhorn #Wayfarer Medals/Level Exploration - The Horizon Level Exploration - Air World #Head in the Clouds #Tower Topper #The Amazing #Closer to the Sun #The Undead #Gladiator #The Tranquil #The Singed #Archaeologist #Wingless Wonder #Villager #Wall Guard #Tower Climber #The Enigmatic #Windy Warrior Medals/Level Exploration - Air World Monster Titles Monsters come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. The best way to defeat/catch them is to find an area where there are many of a kind or tight areas where various types of monsters roam. Each type of monster has to be won/captured 100, 250, 500, 1,000, 1,500, 3,000, 6,000 and 10,000 to obtain each of the medals and titles. The exception to this rule is the Imagination Devourer and the Invader. The Imagination Devourer requires 50, 125, 250, 500, 750, 1500, 3000, and 5000 kills, while the Invader requires 5, 10, 25, 50, 150, 300, 600 and 1000 kills. Alien Titles *'Tip': Use a bow or a gun to avoid being hit by the Alien Bugs. *'Area': Visitor Island #The Bugged #Bug Catcher #Bug Hunter #Bug Stomper #Bug Zapper #Bug Bane #Bug Terror #Elite Exterminator Bee Titles *'Tip': Use a net to catch Bees. *'Area': Mushroom Forest #The Stung #The Buzz #The Hive Invader #Busy as a Bee #The Bemused #Bee Bane #Bee-Keeper #Feared by Bees Medals/Bees Bird Titles *'Tip': "Bird" only includes Vile Birds. *'Area': Lightmill Island, Rose Island #The Pecked #Tarred and Feathered #The Plucky #Bird Watcher #Bird-Brained #The Fowler #Scarecrow #Flock Fighter Medals/Birds Rabbit Titles *'Tip': Use a net to catch White Bunny *'Area': Ancient Forest, (Rose Island and Nikonos Island during the Easter Hunt) #Carrot Thief #Rabbit Farmer #Cottontail #Warren Invader #Quick Like a Bunny #Jackalope Spotter #Terror Thumper #Magician Medals/Rabbits Butterfly Titles *'Tip': Use a net to catch Butterflies *'Area': Lightmill Island, Rhubarb Island, Cozyville #Networker #Wing Collector #Nervous Nellie #Rainbow Raider #Butterfly Effective #Net Ninja #Proboscis Procurer #Lepidopterologist Medals/Butterflies Crab Titles *'Tip': Crabs include Overseer Crab, Sand Crab, Mud Crab, Beach Crab, Mutant Crab and Deep Crab *'Area': Nikonos Island, Lightmill Island, Rhubarb Island, Sage Oak Island, Treehouse Island, Visitor Island and Eternal Monument #The Pinched #Crabby #Fiddler Fencer #Crab Crusher #Claw Collector #Bane of Crabs #Shell Shocker #Crustacean Sensation Medals/Crabs Dinosaur Titles *'Tip': Dinosaurs include Hunting Dino, does not include Swarming Dino. *'Area': Ancient Forest, Mushroom Forest #Not Prey #Living Fossil #Prehistoric #Thunder Lizard #Dino Hunter #Paleontologist #Triassic Terror #Not So Extinct After All Medals/Dinosaurs Fiend Titles *'Tip': Fiends include Stone Fiend, Red Fiend, Rock Monster and Vampire Bat *'Area': The Dunes, Spooky Island and Swamp Island. #Mischief-Maker #Gremlin Grappler #Moderate Medium #Fiendish #Metaphysical Bouncer #The Horrific #Master Exorcist #Demon Slayer Medals/Fiends Beast Titles *'Tip': Prowling Wolf, Hungry Wolf and Hyena *'Area': The Dunes, Nikonos Island, Treehouse Island and Cozyville #Poacher #Wrangler #Howling Hunter #Rugged Ranger #Serious Stalker #Beast Tamer #Lone Wolf #Bane of Beast Medals/Beasts Ghost Titles *'Tip': Use the Net to catch Blue Ghost Light, Green Ghost Light and Red Ghost Light. *'Area': Spooky Island, Crawlspace, Flea Circus #Spooky and Kooky #Spirited #Chain Rattler #Ghost Hunter #Ethereal #Ectoplasm Dealer #Graveyard Terror #The Great Beyond Medals/Ghosts Goat Titles *'Area': Nikonos Island #Goat Herder #Goatee #Goat Getter #The Ram #Great Goat-Smasher #Scourge of the Meadows #Goat Ghost-maker #Hard-Headed Medals/Goats Hedgehog Titles *'Area': Hidden Tor, Cozyville #The Prickled #Going Whole Hog #Hedging in the Hogs #Burrow Buster #In Hog Heaven #Hedgehog Bane #High on the Hog #Spine-Chiller Medals/Hedgehogs Parvulu Titles *'Tip': Use the Net to catch Parvulu in The Village or breaking Parvulu Egg and pressing "F" in The Aviary. *'Area': The Village and The Aviary #Kind-Hearted #Birdkeeper #Honorable #Bird Collector #Conservationist #Avian Enthusiast #Parvulu Champion #Great Person Medals/Parvulu Imagination Devourer Titles This monster is very special for three reasons. It can be found virtually anywhere on MilMo, it only appears after killing other monsters, replacing the monster, and the number of defeats for medals/titles are 50, 125, 250, 500, 750, 1500, 3000 and 5000. *'Tip': The Imagination Devourer can only be killed with weapons with magical damage. Wurmlings do not count. #Mere Figment #Undevoured #Monster Hunter #Flight of Fancy #Creative Spark #Imaginative #Resistance Leader #World Saver Medals/Imagination Devourers Invader Titles This monster is very similar to the Imagination Devourer, the number of defeats for medals/titles are 5, 10, 25, 50, 150, 300, 600, and 1000. #Unremarkable #Invading the Invaders #Pretty Stealthy #Rebel #Hide and Seek Pro #Master of Infiltration #Secretly a Ninja #The Last Line of Defense Medals/Invaders Insect Titles *'Tip': Insects include Panzer Bug, Big Panzer Bug, Ant Scout, and Ant Warrior *'Area': Crawlspace, The Refuge, and The Kitchen #Antenna Snapper #Allergic to Ants #Bug Bomb #Ants in Pants #Entomologist #Ant-Hill Anti-Hero #Chitin Titan #Arthropod Apocalypse Medals/Insects Onion Titles *'Tip': Onions include Sordid Onion and the Big Green Onion *'Area': Mushroom Forest and Swamp Island #Onion Picker #Onion Slicer #Onion Farmer #Onion Grater #Tough Onion #Defeater of Onions #Sordid Slayer #The Teary-Eyed Medals/Onions Rhubarb Titles *'Tip': Use a bow to avoid being hit by the Mad Rhubarb *'Area': Rhubarb Island #The Rueful #The Pie-Filler #The Pink Pest #Sweet 'n' Sour #The Rhubarber #Barbed and Bitter #The Gardener #The Rhubarbarian Medals/Rhubarb Robot Titles *'Tip': Robots include Mousetrap, Junkbird and Bullbot *'Area': The Kitchen and Living Room #Grease Monkey #Gearhead #Pro Mechanic #Cyborg Smasher #Mecha Menace #Artificial Intelligence #Robot Hunter #The Dismantler Medals/Robots Skull Titles *'Tip': Skulls include Eerie Skull and Pale Skull *'Area': Ancient Forest and Spooky Island #Boneheaded #Bone Crusher #The Skeletal #Bone Yard Battler #Pays With Gold Teeth #Skull Buster #The Exorcist #Skull and Bones Medals/Skulls Snail Titles *'Tip': Snails include Blue Snail and Red Snail *'Area': Kraken Island and Sage Oak Island #Slimed #The Slow #Snail Polisher #Snail Racer #Salt Shaker #Snail Bane #Garden Savior #Eats Snails for Breakfast Medals/Snails Statue Titles *'Tip': Statues include Volu, Custodial Manu, Repair Manu, Support Manu, Guard Manu and Sparring Manu #Feet of Clay #Block-Chipper #Marble Maniac #Rock-Solid #Stone Slayer #Statuesque #Heart of Stone #Monument to Destruction Medals/Statues Trunk Titles *'Tip': Trunks include Trunk and Maple Trunk *'Area': Ancient Forest, Hidden Tor, Treehouse Island #Stumped #Junior Lumberjack #Log Splitter #Human Chainsaw #Firewood Collector #Trunk Splitter #The Defoliator #Feared by Trees Medals/Trunks Weed Titles *'Tip': Weeds include Malicious Weed and Spiteful Weed *'Area': Mushroom Forest, Swamp Island and Cozyville #Garden-Variety Gardener #Pest Control #Pruner #Leaf Blower #Weed Wacker #Hedge Trimmer #Lawnmower #Grim Reaper War Bird Titles Tip: War Birds include War Bird and War Bird Overseer Area'': The Village, Ejekatl and Pyrgos #Pillow Stuffer #All Ruffled Up #Bird of Prey #Bill Breaker #Fowl Enemy #High Flyer #Wingman #Sky Warrior Medals/War Birds Quest Titles This batch of titles can be divided into two subgroups: Adventures and Miscellaneous, Adventures deals with the progressive total of all quests completed, while Miscellaneous deals with certain series of quests in Summer Tide Saga. Adventure #Fledgling Adventurer #Up-and-Coming Adventurer #Experienced Adventurer #Seasoned Adventurer Medals/Adventures Miscellaneous *'''Tip: Help certain NPCs in Summer Tide Saga with their quests and these medals/titles will be obtained. #The Crab Whisperer #Super Sleuth #The Spark #Master Apprentice #Bringer of Candies #Really Cool #Secret Club Member #Royal Advisor #The Wicked #Member of V.E.I.L. Medals/Miscellaneous Warrior Titles *'Tip': Defeat/capture 500, 1000, 5000, and 10000 from each of the following 12 monsters: Bees, Aliens, Butterflies, Goats, Snails, Crabs, Skulls, Onions, Weeds, Insects, Birds and Rhubarb. #Veteran #Champion #Vanquisher #Lord of Battle Medals/Warrior Converter Titles #Very Confused #Mortar and Pestle #Gold-Obsessed #Ultimate Alchemist #Out of Ideas #Blueprints on the Brain #Creative Problem Solver #Master Engineer #Dirty Fingernails #Green Thumb #Sings to Plants #Master Mulcher #Crooked Seams #Needs a Thimble #A Sewing Machine #Master Tailor #Aching Shoulders #Hammer and Anvil #So Metal #Master Smith #Bruised Thumbs #Spice Rack Specialist #Somewhat Uninjured #Master Carpenter Medals/Converter Weapon Titles There are many different types of weapons, each type of weapon has its set of medals to get, each weapon has to be used in battles 150, 300, 600, 1800, 5000, 10,000, 25,000 and 50,000 times. *'Tip': Kraken Island and Swamp Island are good places for weapon medals as they have a large number of creatures, and they get killed quickly with any weapon. Axe Titles #Rookie Chopper #Axe-Man #Hatchet-Burier #Choppin' Fool #Axe-Wielding Maniac #Hack 'n' Slasher #Axidental Hero #Axe-Grinder Medals/Axes Bow Titles #Rookie Archer #Target-Finder #Bullseye Buff #Quick-Shot #High-Strung #Deadeye #The Next William Tell #Master Archer Medals/Bows Club Titles #Stick in the Mud #Stickler #Soft Walker #The Measuring Stick #Fantastick #Stick-to-it-ive #Stick-Wielding Legend Medals/Clubs Gun Titles #Lazy Shooter #Laser Show-Off #Glitzy Gunman #Hip Shooter #Futuristic Dynamo #Outraygeous #Pew Pew Prodigy #Laser-Guided Medals/Guns Sword Titles #Squire #Fencer #Swashbuckler #Ronin #Knight #Samurai #Cold Steel Warrior #Epic Sword Ninja Medals/Swords Mining Titles Area:The Dunes, Visitor Island and Swamp Island #Mini Miner #Boulder Breaker #Macadam Maker #Stone Smacker #Rock Enemy #Extravagant Excavator #Professional Prosector #The Bulldozer Medals/Mining pt-br:Títulos Category:Titles Category:Medals